


Memories

by xelgodde



Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, This is a nonlinear fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelgodde/pseuds/xelgodde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(TITLE IS DUE TO CHANGE.)</p><p>A compilation of me and Plant's memories. Human AU of Nuclear Throne.</p><p>Rated Teen for swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (YV)

Dylan and Renee were just walking down the street when suddenly… everything just _changed._ They didn’t know what happened, but they were surrounded by desert, for miles all around. Nothing but barren sand.

Renee was doubled over in pain, huddled up on the ground. Dylan didn’t know what happened — everything was fine, and then suddenly, it _wasn’t_. He didn’t know what to do; his friend was crippled by something and he didn’t know what.

“Dylan— where— are you okay?” Renee said, voice cracking. It sounded horribly painful; she had raggedy breath and— was that _blood?_ Dylan got down next to her.

“Renee— what happened? Shit, that was a stupid question— I mean—“ Dylan fumbled for words, trying to figure out what he was trying to ask her.

“What’s wrong? What hurts?” he said, after a moment’s pause.

“I— I don’t know. Everything.” Renee groaned, clutching at her chest.

“Okay. Don’t talk. It’ll probably just make it worse,” Dylan said, worriedly. “I’ll find something for you. Maybe… water. I don’t know.” He got up, and ran off to go find something.


	2. Chapter 2 (YV)

Once Dylan returned with water, it was almost nighttime. He had managed to procure some flammable things — a few dry leaves, a couple twigs. There really wasn’t much to find in this wasteland.

Renee was still curled up on the ground, but she seemed to be in less pain. _Seemed_. He couldn’t say for sure if she was okay.

“Hey— Renee, I’m back.” he said, shaking her gently.

“Huh— Dylan?” she fumbled, squinting in the darkness.

“Yeah. I found some water, and some other stuff. I’m gonna make a fire, alright?” Dylan said, holding out the few bottles of water he managed to find. He had really just stolen it from those bandits that littered the desolate landscape.

He got to work setting up a small fire pit.


	3. Chapter 3 (YV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually kinda long compared to the last two. then again it's full of talking.

After Dylan completed his menial task, he helped Renee get up and closer to the fire. He sat across the pit from her, staring into the bright, flickering flames.

“Do you know what happened?” he heard Renee say from across the crackling fire.

“If you’re talking about how we got here— this desert— I have no clue.” he replied.

“…Okay.” Renee laid back down, facing away from the heat of the flames.

“Hey— Renee?” Dylan said, nervous.

“What is it?” she replied, sounding almost irritated.

“I… I have something I need to tell you.”

“Well then, tell me.”

“I’m, uh. Kind of a god?”

Renee sat up.

“What.”

“Yyyeaaah. I would have told you before, but there really wasn’t… any reason to.”

Renee was silent for a minute, then shrugged.

“So then, what are you a god of, exactly?”

“Wh— Okay, this might sound… kind of silly, but. Guns and money.”

“Cool. I’m going to sleep.”

“What— oh— okay then.” Dylan stared at her as she laid back down and promptly did exactly as she said — went to sleep.

 _She just… took it in stride? No questioning it or anything? Wow._ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4 (Plant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first of plant's memories!! it's me & the gang finding it.
> 
> (plant is nonbinary and uses it/its pronouns)

Plant didn’t know where it was. It didn’t even remember what it was doing, but it was in a horridly overgrown jungle all of a sudden. It heard what sounded like people talking, but the speech sounded nothing like any human speech. Looking down, Plant realized it was in a tree.

It stifled a scream — it really did _not_ like heights, at _all_. It clung to the trunk of the tree, hoping for some salvation.

Luckily, a group of people — a very ragtag looking quartet — walked by very soon after.

“H-Hey! Can you— can you please help me?” Plant called to them.

They looked up, startled.

“You’re not gonna shoot us or anything, right?” the shortest one, with a half-scarred face, called out.

“N-n-no, I don’t- even have any weapons,” Plant replied. “I- I don’t know how I got here.”

The group talked among themselves before the one dressed in all white climbed up.

“Hey. Just like— climb on my back, or something. I’ll getcha down.” he said, gesturing for Plant to get on.

Plant tentatively climbed on, still very afraid. It kept its eyes shut tight until they were on solid ground again.

“OhmyGod. Thank you _so much._ I thought I was going to be stuck up there forever.” Plant said to him.

“Um— sorry. What’s your names?” it asked them.

“Well, I’m Y.V., this is Rebel, Melting, and Chicken,” the one in all white replied. “Do you have a name?”

“Uh— I don’t think so? I can’t remember it.” Plant told Y.V.

“Hm. Not a problem. We’ll just call you Plant. Since you, uh. Seem t’be covered in them.” he said.

Plant looked down at itself and nearly screamed. It hadn’t even noticed that vines were wrapped all around it, going over and under clothes, and twirling around its hands.

“Woah, you alright?” Melting asked.

“Uh— yeah. Lots of— of sudden realizations, here. Sorry.” Plant replied.


	5. Chapter 5 (YV)

When Dylan awoke the next day, Renee was leaning over him, staring and just slightly squinting at him with her bright green eyes.

Wait— _green?_

Dylan sat up and stared at Renee.

“Renee— your eyes.” he said, pointing at her... well, eyes.

“Huh? What about them?” she replied, raising an eyebrow.

“They’re green. They used to be brown.”

“Weird. Must be from whatever made all of this happen. Anyways! Dylan,” Renee said, brushing it off. “What’s your… ‘god name’?”

Now it was Dylan’s turn to look quizzical.

“God name? You mean like… what other gods called me?” He scratched the back of his head. It’d been a while, he couldn’t remember it for a second.

“Oh! Yung Venuz. Y’know, like the planet, Venus. Just chose ‘Yung’ ‘cause it sounded cool.” he said after a moment’s delay.

“Huh. I’ll just call you YV, then.” Renee replied, getting up and brushing the sand off her pants.

“Uh, okay. If we’re going to… just…call each other by different names, then what should I… call you?” YV asked.

“Good question. I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” she said, before walking off.

“Wait— where— where are you going?” YV called out to her.

“I’m just gonna go explore. See what there is to see… even if it’s not much.”

And with that, she left the newly renamed Yung Venuz sitting alone next to the burnt out firepit, with plenty of time alone to think.


	6. Chapter 6 (YV)

YV and Rebel were going on about one of their usual — and often _unsuccessful_ — attempts to reach the fabled Nuclear Throne that they’d heard the desert bandits mumbling about.

Or, more specifically, that Rebel had heard them talking about.

YV didn’t understand Trashtalk, but somehow Rebel did. The two came to the conclusion that it was thanks to Rebel’s newfound power of summoning her own bandits. It was painful, of course, so she had taken to wrapping herself in bandages to cover the scars.

Now, as they made it out the sewers and into the ever-chaotic scrapyard, Rebel’s subordinates dissipated and vanished, as they always did. She let out a long sigh— she would have to summon those again sometime.

After a moment’s pause to relax after their venture through the sewers, they continued on their way, gunning down snipers and ravens alike in the rocky scrapyard.

Once they had cleared the area— they heard something. A long, drawn out groan of… pain.

“Rebel— did you hear that?” YV said, turning around, trying to locate the source.

“Yeah. Thought we killed everything here.” she replied.

“Ruuuurgggh…. fuck, this hurts….” they heard a gruff voice complain from behind one of the busted-up cars.

The gun god and bandit lookalike stared at each other for a moment before each of them crept around either side of the car, ready to shoot whoever or whatever it was.

When they jumped out of either end, they cocked their guns and aimed directly at the… human?

He was wearing a dirty, scuffed up green-and-orange hoodie, jeans that looked far too long, and had a half-scarred face with dark, curly hair.

YV looked taken aback.

“Holy shit, what happened?” he asked, lowering his revolver ever so slightly.

“Feel like ‘m melting…” the stranger said, rubbing his face.

“Okay, then I guess we’ll call you Melting,” Rebel replied, ever cautious. “So. What are you doing here?”

“Suffering.”

“Well, that’s incredibly to-the-point.” YV said, holstering his gun. Rebel shot him a look, as if to say, God you’re an idiot.

“Fuck, it’s freezing. D’you guys have a blanket or something?” Melting asked.

“Dude, it’s like. Ninety degrees or something. And you’re wearing a hoodie. How are you cold?” YV asked.

“I’unno. I just know that ‘m fuckin’ cold and I need something to keep me warm.” he replied bitterly.

“Can’t help you there. But if you come with us you can like. Hang out by the firepit.” Rebel told him.

“Ffffine...” Melting grunted and got up from the ground. He was half as tall as YV and Rebel. YV held back a laugh — _holy shit, he was so small._


End file.
